The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, more particularly to a seat suitable for a two-door type vehicle.
In a two-door type automobile, means for moving the front seat must be provided because in the usual position the front seat obstructs passage to the rear seat. For instance, a reclining device is provided in the front seat and the seat back is bent forwardly by the same reclining device. Also, the whole of the front seat is slid forwardly by means of slide rails, or only the seat back portion is rotated towards center of the body on the same plane, or the whole of the front seat is turned towards the center of the body by a bent rail on the same plane. Such various type of seats have been proposed and used in practice.
However, the conventional seats have still some inconveniences even though some of them have a certain merit in some aspect.
As for example, in a front seat of the reclining type or of a type where only the seat back is rotated, although there is a merit to widely utilize the upper space of the cabin at the time of taking a seat in the car or getting off from the seat, there is an inconvenience in that the lower space can not be utilized widely since there is the rear portion of the seat cushion which occupies a considerable space. Further, in a type of the front seat using slide rails, although a considerably wide upper space and lower space for entering or getting out is available, existence of the slide rails or bracket on the floor interferes with stepping in or out by customer and it necessarily involves problems of cost due to the complicated sliding mechanism.